Mine
by ZaleRayeEdwards
Summary: Follow up to Die Young... It's been 5 years since their initial meeting and things have not progressed in the best way. They moved in together and things went sour. She still lives in LA and he moved to New York.
1. Prologue

Hi again! Have another new story, okay? I'm finally in the mood to write, so, sorry that it's short, but the chapters will be longer, I promise!

* * *

Santana had been thinking about him for a long time that night, lying in bed all alone. It had been years since they'd seen each other, let alone been in the same part of the country. She couldn't even picture him looking at her the way he used to. They were both different people then and had most likely only become more different.

What she didn't know though, was that out in an east coast apartment in Maine, Draco Malfoy was thinking that exact same thought. Only, he was thinking of how to contact her again, to see her again. He missed her more than he ever thought he would.


	2. One

It had been a long while since they'd seen each other. Santana was sitting in a coffee shop in Los Angeles, waiting on a business call and drinking her chai tea, people watching. It was a lot more fun to people watch with others, but she'd been single for a few years now. It had been hard letting him go. They'd started out so strong. She still didn't fully understand. Her phone buzzed beside her and she picked it up. "Lopez, how can I help you?"

"_Santana? It's… It's Rachel."_

"Berry." She said, coldly. "What can I do for you?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I don't know if you heard, but Quinn and I aren't doing well, Jason is really upset at me, and I could really use someone to talk to."_

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I'm feeling it."

"_Please, San. I know I hurt you, I know we hurt you, but please. I just need to talk."_

"Fine. I'm already out anyway. Meet me at the Mexican place down the road from your place. I'll be there in ten. You're buying your own food."

"_Thanks."_

Santana hung up the phone and sighed. 'What am I even doing? I don't want to see her. I just want Draco.' She glanced at her phone as she grabbed her purse, willing the next name to come up to be his. Of course it wasn't, she received a text from Puck asking her for some girls number. She sighed again and sent it to him.

She pushed her sunglasses back down on her face and pulled her keys out of her purse. She felt her phone buzz and checked it.

**New Message From: Puck!  
**_**Hey lady, what are you up to?**_

_Me: About to meet Rach for lunch. Why, what did you need?_

_**Puck: Wanted to have my wingman around. Got some hot chicks in sight!**_

_Me: You know I can't…_

_**Puck: …I know. Just thought I'd ask. I miss the old you…  
Puck: We still on for drinks later?**_

_Me: You know it. See you at 7, boo._

_**Puck: Later, babe.**_

She dropped her phone back into her purse and unlocked her car. She got in, closed the door, and turned on the radio. _Die Young _began to play and she immediately shut the radio off. 'How rude.' She thought to herself. 'That song is _so_ overplayed.' The engine roared to life in her '69 Mustang convertible and she drove to the Mexican restaurant where she was meeting Rachel.

"Santana, over here!" She heard Rachel call from where she was standing outside her car. "I called ahead, we've already got a table!"

"Oh, great." Santana said under her breath. "Rachel, it better not be that table you sat us at on our first date. I'll cut you." she said, louder. "I'm not kidding."

"Oh, no, it's not that table, I promise. I wouldn't do that to you." Rachel answered, staring down at her feet. "It's just right over here." She pointed at a booth near the door. "I know this is weird, but have a seat." Rachel sat down and hesitantly, Santana sat down across from her.

The waiter came over and before he could ask for their order, Santana said "I'll take the largest margarita you have."

"I'll just have a water, please." Rachel said. As the waiter left she looked over at Santana. "Isn't it kind of early for that?"

"Please, Berry. It's 3 in the afternoon! Never too early for a lady to drink, 'specially sitting across from her ex." Rachel looked down at her feet again. "What's Miss Perfect mad about this time?"

"I'm not even sure, to be honest. She came home last night, screamed something at me, and went to bed. I couldn't sleep. And then Jason came home at 4, so I took away his phone and now he's giving me the cold shoulder. I just can't win." Rachel spit out. "I just don't understand what went wrong."

"Well, nothing yet. Where was Quinn last night?"

"Well, I, ... a Yale alumni party."

"Ah, well, that explains the yelling. She's pissed she hasn't done anything with that 'precious degree' she's had all these years. That her fault, not yours. Don't let her blame that on you. And Jason, well, he's just being a kid. Give him his phone back, send him to the movies, and pick him up when he's done. He's 15, that's what they do. He'll be fine once he gets laid."

"Santana! That's my son we're talking about!"

"Hey, I'm just telling you like it is. Don't like it? Don't ask." The waiter came back with their drinks and Santana took a sip of her margarita. "A dios mio, that's good." She looked at the waiter, "Arroz con pollo, por favor."

They both looked expectantly at Rachel. "Oh, um, what are those stuffed pepper things? I'd like one of those with absolutely no meat. Uh, please." The waiter raised an eyebrow at her and walked away. She looked at Santana. "I can never remember what they're called and when I look at the menu, I can't pronounce it. I'm so stupid."

"Berry, save it. You're not stupid. Everyone goes through challenges in life. Yours happen to be a little homier than others. Be glad for what you have. You have a beautiful wife, an adorable fast growing teenage son, and the best house money can buy in the best neighborhood in town."

Rachel looked down at the table and nodded. "You're right, I'm being ridiculous." She smiled and looked back at Santana. "Thanks. I needed that."

"No problem. Ah, food! Dig in, Berry!" Santana began to eat as Rachel smiled bigger. They ate in silence as Rachel was all talked out and Santana sure as _hell_ wasn't going to talk about Draco here with Rachel. No, she'd save it for Puck when she was good and drunk.

The waiter came by with their checks; his phone number written on Santana's bill. She snorted, crossed it out, wrote something underneath it, and laid her money on the table. "Alright, it was good seeing you." She said as she got up. "I've got to go home and get ready to go dancing with Puck. Tell Quinn and Jason hello when they're speaking to you again."

"Bye, Santana. Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure, what are old friends for?! Bye." Santana dropped a tip on the table, slipped her sunglasses back on and got in her car. She checked her phone, saw that her personal assistant had called and headed back to the office.


	3. Two

Draco was at the gym when his Blackberry began to ring. "Hello?"

"_Sir? I'm sorry to bother you, but it's Jenny. Um, there's a client here who says he doesn't have an appointment with you but he needs to see you right away. He also said he's not leaving until he sees you. He's been here since 9:30…"_

"Who is it?"

"_He says his name is Noah Puckerman? He flew in last night, he said. Knows someone you know?"_

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Put him in my office. Tell him he's not to touch anything. Not even the books."

"_Yes sir, right away."_ He hung up the phone and hopped off the treadmill. He'd been dreading this day for 4 years. Ever since he left LA, he'd been waiting for this bastard to show up. This was not a good sign.

He changed clothes and got in his car. His driver didn't ask questions, but he was a little shocked to see Draco finished at the gym so early. Draco was lost in thought as they drove, wondering what could have possibly made Puck drive all the way across the country.

When he got to his office building, he rushed up the stairs. He was not going to waste time with the elevator. With Puck being in town, something had to be wrong. He couldn't bring himself to even think her name for fear of a breakdown right there in the office. How would that look? The CEO, crying like a baby in his building.

He stormed into his secretary's office adjoining his. "Where is he?" he could feel the sweat dripping off his arms from the sprint up the stairs. "Is he in the office?"

"Yes, sir, just like you asked."

"Good. Call that Chinese restaurant down the street and order lunch, please. Just get another order of what I usually get. Thanks, Jenny."

"Of course, sir." She dialed the restaurant and ordered the food. "If it's alright sir, I'll just go pick it up."

"Sure, fine, whatever. After you get back, though, no interruptions; cancel all meetings and phone conferences." He changed into his suit and threw his workout clothes into a gym bag in his extra closet.

He opened the door to his office and felt a sense of dread. "What's wrong? Is she alright? What's happened?"

"No, she's not alright! She hasn't been for the last five years, asshole! Where the fuck have you been?" Puck stated. Draco had seen him mad before, but this was different. Puck was more emotional about it this time. "Man, she won't even come out to the clubs with me anymore. She hasn't dated anyone in four years, Draco. Four god damn years! She doesn't want anyone but you. Why did you leave?"

"Puck, I had too. My father was going to take my company. Everything I've worked for in England, to transfer my business here, to be here in the States! I couldn't lose it all. I've worked too hard for this. If letting Santana go was the price I had to pay, I'd do it again. I love her, Puck, but I can't lose my company." Draco could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't care. Puck had seen him cry a hundred times in the year he'd been in California.

"You should have let the bastard take it! She's become a shell of herself, man. All she does is work. I invite her out with me all the time; she comes, has one drink, and leaves because she says she has work to do. Nobody has work to do at 3 in the morning. I'm not leaving until you say you're coming back with me to see her. She needs you, dude. She's never needed anyone before you. She hasn't needed anyone since. You're her everything."

"Puck, I can't just drop everything to see her. I have a business to run and clients to take care of. Do you know how hard I've worked for this? Coming out from my family's shadow? I've made myself the business man I am today. I will not let anyone take this from me the way my father's company was taken from him! I am a better man than my father!"

"Bullshit. I so call bullshit. You dropped everything today just to see what I had to say. And you say you're a better man that your father, but from what I know about him and the way he treated your mother, I'd say you're no better if not worse than him! You left her! Just like that! It was so easy for you to just fly back to England and take back your company. You're an ass, Draco Malfoy.

You can take a vacation or whatever, because I'm seriously not leaving until I watch you buy a plane ticket." He sat down in the chair behind my desk and put his feet up. Just then Jenny tentatively knocked on the door. Draco turned around, realizing now how heated the argument had become and just how loud he and Puck had been yelling.

Jenny peaked her head in the door, looking frightened. She'd never heard Draco get so loud and so angry. "Sir? I've got your food for you." She opened the door slightly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Draco looked at Noah, who was smirking; knowing he had won, and the back to Jenny. "Can you get me two first class tickets to Los Angeles, please? I'm going on vacation. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Just change all my meetings to Skype meetings and keep the phone conferences. After you do that, you can go home for the day."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir!" Jenny answered, looking happier than she had in weeks. Puck winked at her and she giggled. She handed me the food, closed the door, and sat at her desk to do as I asked.

I sighed and handed a take-out container to Puck and sat down across from him. "I can't believe this. Why didn't she call? Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't call because she asked me not to, dude. She didn't want any help from anyone. She doesn't even know I'm here. I finally broke down and came to you, because I can't stand to see her the way she is now. She's so broken. I couldn't take it."

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say after a few minutes. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not the one that needs the apology, dude. You can tell her yourself when we get there. I already have an idea."

There was another knock on the door. "Sir?" Jenny said as she walked into the room. "Here are the tickets, just like you asked. And the only meeting I couldn't schedule as a Skype meeting was the one with your father… He says he _has _to see you in person."

"Then you'll tell him to reschedule. I'm going to LA on vacation." I said, taking the tickets from her. "Have him call me if he has to. I'll see him when I get back."

"Of course, sir. Have a good trip."

"Thank you, Jenny."

"Bye, Noah." She added as we walked out of the door.

"Bye, cutie." I heard her giggle again as we walked towards the elevator. "You mad the right choice, Malfoy."


End file.
